1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of decorative swags and to swags thus made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curtains, archways and walls can have textile fabric draped in hanging loops to form swags which are attractive to look at and can also be used to hide unattractive or utilitarian features of a room. However, the design and construction of swags has hitherto been a specialist job, since each swag has had to be individually cut out and draped so as to have the required depth and width and fullness and so as to hang gracefully.
In general, swags are cut out by trial and error methods, the lower edge is finished by seaming or trimming, and the swag is gathered into hanging folds by the installer, with excess material being cut away at the time of installation. This may leave raw, unfinished edges subject to fraying if it is necessary to remove the swag for cleaning or to permit re-decorating. Additionally, the ordinary householder cannot readily install, remove or replace the traditional swag with ease.
These problems arise because of the inaccurate cutting and assembling method traditionally used, which requires skill and experience to carry out. The cost of installing swags is therefore very high. The finished product is often less attractive than desired because of unevenness in the draping of the fabric and excessive bulk and weight. This also means that a great deal of fabric is needed, adding to expense.